Things That Make You Go Boom
Cavernous Entrance Harsh, bright lights, the type seen either on movie sets or prisons, illumine every corner of this area. If any entrants have something to hide, they will have to do better than hiding it behind their backs. The area is plated over with solid, shiny, cheerful orange metal and is large enough to allow even Omega Supreme entrance to the bridge to the northwest. To the southeast, the vast expanse of the desert around the volcano rolls on as far as the optic can see.The roof has been heavily reinforced to keep this exit open in case of volcanic eruption, that the Autobots might flee to safely. Despite sound dampeners in the walls, the volcano's occasional rumble is still audible, a dull roar. There are deep grooves in the floor and walls where the blast doors, thick and weighty enough to withstand almost anything. The doors can close more quickly than one might expect; quite quickly enough to keep out pesky wildlife. Especially birds. There were Decepticons to the south, looming over what had once been Mexico. There were Decepticons on Cybertron, looking to start up those big planet engines and try to rip the rest of the universe a new one. They were pushing, and pushing... and frankly more than a few Autobots were ready to start pushing back, and then some! Of course, that meant being properly equipped to push with in the first place. While the Ark was only a secondary base these days, it was still a convenient place to store things, especially things you didn't want possibly going off inside Autobot City. And it was one such storage the gathered band of 'bots had dragged several of the containers out of... and gone just outside the entrance with them in case... well, better safe than sorry, if it meant avoiding a Red Alert freakout. Sandstorm grunted as he set one such storage trunk down on the ground, then dusted off his hands. "Alright guys, time to open the party favors and see what's inside. See if the old timers stashed anything useful out here for an emergency... And tryin' to move Cybertron is a pretty big emergency." Drawing his combat knife from subspace, the Wrecker crouchs down to work on jimmying the lock open with the blade. But it was far from the only storage trunk to be found in that room. What could the others have possibly found as well? Stay tuned and find out! Scattershot watches with interest (and maybe a hint of impatience). Scattershot's never spent that much time here at the Ark, since the Autobots were already based out of Autobot City by the time he made it down to this planet. But he figures anything that would come in handy against an entire planet is likely be large, loud and of the extremely high explosive variety, so he'd like to see what Sandstorm and the others come up with. Specter struggles against a similiar trunk, slightly smaller in size and bulk though. The albino Autobot lets out a faint grunt, heaving the trunk next to the other. Nodding at the Wrecker's instruction, Specter leans down and fiddles for his saber handle. Finally grasping the small stub of a weapon, he clicks the trigger and from it grows a glowing cyan blue blade.. cackling with electric current moving over it's surface. Carefully and precisely, Specter attempts to line up the tip of the sword with the lock itself. One clean swipe later, and the hindrance is dealt with. Sit-Com is there, having been assisting Jayson Redfield and Andi Lassiter the day before. He walks over to Sandstorm. "What's in the box?" he asks, "Is it the Atma Weapon? Or just a Tonic? Or monster-in-a-box! Stay away from it if it was wrapped by Jokey Smurf." All this activity around the Ark has not gone unnoticed by the forces of evil! Sensing something significant in the increased energon signatures detected travelling between Autobot City and the Ark, Galvatron has sent out one of his specialists. Not the best, perhaps, as that would be Ravage. But the most available. Hidden away in the dark crags of the Cascades, Boomslang has set up shop among the black firs, still enough to be ignored by the occasional deer or bird or bear. He has tapped into the human satellite networks, a trick he's capable of no matter where on Earth he might be, and at this very moment is drawing feeds from two different EDC spy satellites while observing the Ark directly through a powerful telescopic lens. He can't hear them, of course. But the Decepticons are watching. When it came to storage, Lightspeed had other ideas. Like the Megabytes, Gigabytes, and Tetrabytes that made up his impressive data storage space. There was probably only one other Autobot that could match the Technobot's abilities and it took a group of five Technobots to create him. "According to old Ark logs, there are 39 storage trunks within these compartments. The probability of finding something beneficial for our cause is 58 percent according to my calculations. I'm quite curious to see what we find." Struggling with a dust-covered storage trunk, Lightspeed drops it down near the others. Sandstorm peers at Sit-Com for a few long moments, like trying to figure out what the Junkion just said. "... Hopefully it's something that'll make noise, do damage and make Decepticons hurt like slag?", he answers finally, more or less echoing the thoughts of the Technobots. Fiddles stubbornly with the lock. Someone else could probably blast or slice it off, but Sandstorm insists on doing things the 'challenging' way, otherwise its no fun and then what's the point? Ninja-bot there has little trouble with cutting to the point it seems. A clean slice severes the lock and the lid clicks lose to be opened. "A TV makes noise and hurts Decepticons. Especially when the Care Bears is on," Sit-Com replies. "Four out of Five Decepticons agree, maudlin TV shows are bad for the fuel pump." With the obstacle out of the way, Specter hits the hilt of the weapon.. and the blade dissappears! Magic, or technology.. take your pick. Stowing the handle in a pouch on the side of his 'belt', he thumps the lip of the trunk with the hand guard.. the trunk popping open. "Weapons munitions.. located." Specter denotes towards Sandstorm, peering in at the items. Most seem alien and advanced, compared to him anyways. "Weapons?" Scattershot repeats. "Now we're talking. Here, lemme see." He crowds in next to Specter, peering into the crate. "Hmm...little old school, but you gotta respect the classics." He glances around the visible parts of the Ark for emphasis. Sweeping his tactical visor over the contents of the trunk, Lightspeed's data processors quickly go to work analyzing the visuals before him. "That's affirmative Specter. However, it appears this weaponry is now considered antique in comparison to the latest tools of the trade. Even so, you'd still have a good chance of dealing considerable damage with what we have here." "Rambo's lost cache!" Sit-Com exclaims. He takes a good look at all the varied assortments of weapons in the trunk. "Suitable for one man taking on an entire army. Batteries not included. Also great for Hannibal, Faceman, B.A. Barracus and Howling Mad Murdock to weld and duct-tape together for a monster improvised weapon." "We've got Decepticreeps trying to move Cybertron to wreck other worlds and hording Mexico. Right now -any- loaded gun is a good gun." Sandstorm picks a case out of the trunk to examine for a moment, then passes it back to Specter. "I'm assumin' you don't use guns much, but gettin' familiar with the tech will help ya fightin' people that do.... Sit-Com's got a point. Old stuff can be rebuilt into new stuff, too." He -sorta- understood that, at least. "Someone else check that other trunk, I've almost got this one." He turns back to trying to jimmy the lock with his knife. Specter hefts the 'advanced' rifle in his hands, looking down the sight and checking over the stock. Attempting to mask his lack of knowledge, the Autobot tucks it back against the pit of his arm.. then draws it, as if to show off some sort of reaction speed. Only problem being, he's holding it backwards. "This is a suitable weapons.. system?" he asks no one in particular, completely oblivious. Scattershot jerks and then pushes the rifle's barrel away so that it's not pointing at Specter, sort of a soldier's instinctive reaction. "Uh...yeah, something like that." He mutters, before holding up his own rifle to demonstrate to Specter. As soon as he thinks he's done his part to make sure the new guy (new old guy techincally) doesn't shoot off his own head, Scattershot heads for the other trunk. He's much more motivated now that it's been confirmed that inside are indeed instruments of destruction. "Remember kids, don't try this at home. We're trained professionals," Sit-Com says. "So what's behind Door Number 2?" Another generic Autobot shuttle lands outside of the cavernous entrance and out comes half a dozen more Autobot gumbies to assist in the unloading before finally a large blue and white Autobot steps off. It turns out to just be Fortress Maximus. Isn't he supposed to be planning out potential evacuation protocals back on Cybertron? Yes, he should, but luckily there's an awesome thing called "delegating" that suddenly makes doing work a thing of the past! The large Headmaster leader joins the gathered Autobots and Junkions, along with the half a dozen Autobot gumbies, before making a sweeping glance across the area and noticing the various removed items, "Found anything interesting?" Drawing out a smaller blaster out of the trunk, Lightspeed considers the weapon's weight for a few seconds before he cocks it to the ready. "This weapon needs a new power cell, but it still has enough energy for a single discharge. Scattershot stand back. Let's find out what's in your trunk there." Taking aim at the storage container's lock, Lightspeed presses the trigger. A micro-second later, a bright flash rattles from the barrel and towards the target. "That should do the trick. Give it a try now." "Oh come on now, locksmiths aren't that expensive," Sit-Com says. Sandstorm glances over his shoulder as the shuttle lands, smirking a bit as one of the biggest bots he knows steps out amongst the crowd filler. "Depends on your definition of interesting. Some of this stuff is kinda outmodded, but still useable. Can't be picky considering what we're up against, eh?" He turns back to his work, and after a few clicks the lock finally pops open.. . Though when Sandstorm pushes it open it's just stuffed with a bunch of data discs and... paper?.. wait, since when do they use paper? That in itself is enough to get his curiosity to dig around inside and pull a few of the sheets out, hmming. The blast doesn't entirely break the lock, but it does burn through the latch enough it can probably be busted open with a large blunt object if someone happens to have one handy.. Accepting the minor adjustment, Specter once again hefts the rifle up and looks down the sights. And they say this is outdated? It's giving tactical readouts on temperature, wind shifts, light sources, and accuracy percentages. Whatever happened to just a set of crosshairs? Placing the weapon down into the trunk again, Specter leans over to peek into Sandstorm's trunk. "Is that.. sheets of composite vegetation?" the albino Autobot grows curious, taking a step closer and leaning down to inspect them a bit more. "Interesting." Loadout, lo and behold, happened to arrive on the same shuttle Fortress Maximus did, having 'hitched a ride' at somepoint along the way. He really does need to get around to learning how to pilot those things himself...a mental note that he's filed away for later use. He's both curious about what's going on here, walking along behind the Headmaster as he approaches, and also greatly curious about this place, where apparently events not so long ago ensured that the war for Cybertron was to take a rather dramatic twist in a new direction. It's like visiting an ancient museum site! Oooh fascinating! "Well let's just hope whatever we find in here isn't potent enough to put new craters into our homeworld if the Decepticons do decide to have a change in scenery." Fortress Maximus jokes dryly, attempting to inject some lighthearted humour into a potentially grim circumstances that the Autobots and their allies now find themselves in. He then watches as Lightspeed puts a well placed shot into the storage container's lock and raises his optical groove beneath his ruby visors, "Stubborn lock?" The large Headmaster leader then approaches the storage container, inspecting the damaged latch thoughtfully for a moment before offering his assistance, "You've almost got it, Lightspeed. Would you like me to finish the job?" "Go ahead. Make its day," Sit-Com says, "For a few dollars more. Want me to pop that trunk for you? Junk in the Trunk." As Fortress Maximus and Loadout arrive with the group of new Autobots, Lightspeed offers a friendly wave. "Greetings! It looks like we've uncovered quite the historical find here. By my estimation these weapons are in line with the same weaponry the Autobots brought with them on their initial trip to Earth." Peering down at the storage container, Lightspeed nods. "We certainly could use a bit of extra power to open this trunk." Turning his attention to the pieces of papers being found, the Technobot perks up, "Oh my! Those are sheets of paper! It appears as if our fellow team mates used them with writing utensils to record data before the computers were functional!" Nerds can get so excited over the most boring stuff sometimes. Scattershot watches the effects of Lightspeed's shot. It looks like the latch is only partially burded through. After inspecting it, he glances back at his fellow Technobot. "I never thought I'd say this, but I don't know if firepower is gonna get us into this." He stows away his rifle...only to replace it with a long-handled sledge-hammer like weapon. "But we always got BRUTE FORCE!" Winding up like a baseball batter, he swings with both hands to try and slam into the already-weakened latch holding this trunk shut. Fortress Maximus backs away from the front of the storage container as it appears that Scattershot has taken it upon himself to finish what the Technobots had started. Positioning himself behind the storage container, the Headmaster leader restrains the container with a titanic grip to keep it from flying all over the place once Scattershot had made his swing, "Count on Scattershot, of all Technobots, to finish a job through and through, Sit-Com." Specter 'bites his tongue' when Lightspeed waxes geekchic on the outdated mode of information storage, because he can actually remember when it was implemented and widely used. Petro-Pidgeon droppings, ugh. "Precisely.. which dictates caution, unless properly preserved.. these pages will be fragile." Specter comments dryly, looking towards Lightspeed. "Weaponry that shipped with the original expedition?" Loadout muses at that, rubbing at his chin and...notably stepping away from Scattershot a few paces as he gets to sledgehammering on the lock. He -could- offer to use his built-in cutting torches, but he suspects that the technobot might not find that to be as much 'fun'. "Curious. What makes these weapons different from the ones that we already have at our disposal?" Considering who the question is coming from this could be a bit ironic. CRUNCH! When guns don't work, a little elbow grease (which likely literally exsists for giant space robots) seems to get the job done, busting the lock the rest of the way off.\".. You're probably more interested in this than I am," Sandstorm remarks with a smirk, passing several of the papers to Lightspeed. "Because we need anything we can find to stop the Cons from turning Cybertron into a spacefaring bomb, and even old stuff can be engineered into new stuff?" Careful Sandstorm that high intelligence you keep hidden under the layers of bravado is starting to show. He reachs over into the trunk again, and after a bit of rummaging his face lights up. "Hey, I think there's actually something in here..." The Wrecker pulls out a couple of spherical shaped objects, with what look like rods of some sort sticking out of the top. There's also a paper tucked into them that he pulls out and unfolds what appears to be another set of schematics. "Thermal Seige Grenades -- Designed these in case we ever needed to blow up a launching rig again. Cliffjumper's bazooka didn't cut it. Ship sunk before could test them, put in storage. Signed, Wheeljack.... That sneaky geek. Stashed away some good stuff!" Pauses as he glances at Lightspeed, Loudout and Maximus after the 'geek' comment, and coughs slightly. "Err, no offense guys." Sit-Com nods approvingly at the stash in the second trunk. "Lots of big noisemakers. Recommended daily allowance 12, for Wreckers, 28. Surgeon General agrees that bombs are hazardous to your health." "They're hazardous to everybody's health," Scattershot nods in agreement. "That's what makes 'em so great." He reaches for the lid to now-unlocked trunk, then pauses and looks to Fortress Maximus and Sit-Com. The ones who were kind enough to ask before swinging at the trunk. (Suckers). "One of you guys wanna do the honors?" "None taken Sandstorm. Name calling is a sign of flattery among some groups afterall." Taking the papers from the Wrecker, Lightspeed quickly scans the writings just in case they suddenly disintegrate from oxidation. "I'm storing these schematics in my data banks. If Wheeljack was able to put these weapons together, then we essentially have the plans here to refine these weapons with our advanced technology." Specter stands up to full, nodding at the newer arrival. Checking his intel databanks, he marks the Autobot as Unit Loadout. Hesitant medic/soldier retrofitted into a personal Ion hand-cannon, the albino Autobot's optics blink once before his attention is swung back to talk of thermal grenades. "Truly.. a worthy discovery." Specter attempts to pat Sandstorm on the back in a show of appreciation, unsure if the feeling is conveyed properly. Loadout eyes the....devices that are being uncovered a bit dubiously at first. Wait, Wheeljack? Where's he heard that name before? He goes through a quick check of his recently updated databanks, and then...ALMOST would sweatdrop. If he were capable of such a thing. Oh. -That- guy. "Er, just an observation of course..." he fairly coughs, folding his arms behind his back. "But weren't the inventions of this Wheeljack fellow known to sometimes be a tad...unstable? Is it wise to use such things in the front lines?" "None taken." Fortress Maximus comments with a hint of a grin on his face, although it's replaced with a more concerned expression in response to Sit-Com's comments. Seeing as this is Wheeljack's invention after all, that alone is sufficient to make the Headmaster leader exercise caution, "You've got a proper place to sorted out to store this thing, right?" The large Headmaster gives Sit-Com a friendly pat on the back, nudging the Junkion to accept Scattershot's offers to open the trunk before replying to Loadout, "Energy efficiency was the most notable technology improvement across the board, Loadout. Our weaponary has always been plenty destructive..." Fortres Maxmius' expression darkens a bit as he says that before continuing onwards, "...but energy efficiency had to be constantly improved in order to adapt to our ever declining supply of energon. Although there were a few other innovations here or there." Loadout's question over the potential safety hazard of utilizing Wheeljack's inventions also prompts a similiar response from the Headmaster leader, "Yes, that it was. It's hard to imagine anybody being willing volunteers to deploy this weapon under normal circumstances." "If it blows up, I'll piece myself back together again. I'm still under warranty." He goes to pick up the trunk full of grenades. "Plop plop fizz fizz oh what a relief it is." Sit-Com says. Scattershot looks between the more technically-minded Autobots as they add their opinions. Finally he pipes up. "Hey now. Nobody here's gonna be talking smack about Wheeljack. The Bot's track record speaks for itself." He raises a hand, ticking off on his fingers as he lists some of Wheeljack's most (in)famous achievements. "The Killzooka prototype. The first Electron Axe. The original Megavolt Pulse Cannon." As if on cue the cannon barrel on Scattershot's back gleams. "The DINOBOTS." Scattershot pauses, then adds in a lowered voice. "Wait, let's not think about that last one." Sandstorm hmmms, still looking over the blueprints in onehand, while holding one the grenades in the other. "According to this, these babies are suppose to burn through thick bulkheads and armor. Might be useful for taking out some of their defenses in Mexico... Hmmm." He tucks the blueprints under his arm, and holds the explosive up. "I wonder if you just throw one of these, or --" He stops as his shaking the device causes the rod to slide down into the sphere and it clicks a couple of times. "-- shit! Hit the dirt!" Sandstorm flings the grenade away from the Ark. "Maybe you're right about Wheeljack being a little off!" There's something about being in Autobot high command that somehow compels its members to do foolish things like jumping in front of harm's way, all heroic-like and all. Sadly, Fortress Maximus isn't spared from such notions of heroic non-sense either. The large Headmaster jumps ahead of the group, and promptly drops down into his battle station mode. Whether or not the grenade will detonate though is entirely another matter! Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battle Station mode. When Sandstorm pulls out the grendade and blueprints, for some reason unexplained.. Specter takes extra caution and gives the explosive a glare. Thermal Siege grenades warrant attention, especially when shaken so.. Wrecker-lessly. The sound of the rod loosening and sliding down the chamber *PFFFFT* echoes through his head, ringing as the weapon begins a series of clicks. Everything breaks down into slow motion, time pratically crawls to a stop as the albino operative reacts.. alebit, slowed down as well. Sandstorm's expletive hangs in the air, as the daredevil reaches back to throw the grenade. Placing one foot on his knee, the other rising upwards to plant on Sandstorm's shoulder.. Specter uses the Wrecker as a vaulting platform, launching himself into the air after the grenade. Whether a bad throw or poor judgement call, at the rate of travel added with gravity and the weight of the object.. let's just say the outcome would -not- be pretty. The ninja-bot squints, lashing out with standing side-kick (pivoting on Sandstorm's shoulder). The very tip of his toe meets with the explosive, sending it fifty more yards away than it would have.. unaided. Swiveling back around, Specter perches atop Sandstorm's shoulder.. uncomfortably. "Throwing arm.. insufficient." Did he just make a joke?? Sit-Com hits the deck! Just in case. "Fire in the hole!" he shouts. The kick helps get the grenade well past Maximus' large form as he turns himself into a living bunker. It clatters to the ground with a couple of bounces before coming to a stop, hissing smoke and fumes for several terse moments.... and then stops dead without exploding. A dud? Or... well, knowing Wheeljack's work, it could just be.... yeah, better be careful with it all the same. Sandstorm blinks his optics as he lowers an arm from his face... and then looks up at Specter standing on his shoulders. "Thanks for the assist bud... but you can get down now." Once the schematic transfer is complete, Lightspeed carefully drops the tender sheets of papers back into the storage trunk. It's a good thing too because suddenly Sandstorm calls out his warning and Lightspeed dives to the ground, covering his helm and prized processor within it. "At one time, the grenade might have had a 57 percent chance of success. The time in stasis might have decreased that however. If thrown at 45.7 degrees above a group of Decepticons, it would prove extremely effective at blasting through armor. That is, if the device was able to operate properly." Content with the threat of danger being over for the time being, Lightspeed rises and walks over to the un-opened trunk and swings open the lid. "Scouring through these trunks from the past is quite exciting!" Specter hops down off Sandstorm's shoulder, lightly landing to the ground with a *PLNK*. Loadout happened to be beside Fortress Maximus, and then ends up behind him as he transforms into his rather large battlestation mode, at least having some measure of cover from any impending blasts. He ducks reflexively at first, but when nothing happens, he finally risks peeking around the corner again. "...as I was saying about unstable experiments." He mutters ruefully. Sit-Com paws through one of the trunks, humming "Gonna take you back to the past, to play the &^$ty games that suck *#@." He looks over at the others. "Operation. Don't touch the sides, or BZZT! You're the doctor, it's so much fun to play!" Specter would comment on how he believes that Unit Sit-Com's rationalzation core has been compromised or corrupted, but First Aid explained to him what a Junkion was earlier. Sandstorm uuuhs. "Does -any-one have an idea what he just said?" in response to Sit-Com's rambling. Shrugging, he pulls open the blueprints that were with the 'thermal grenades'. "... There's suppose to be a kaboom. As thrilling as that was, I want to know why there wasn't a kaboom..." He's busy reading that, or at least trying to. There's this little matter with while being one of the smarter Wreckers, a lot of it was untrained. Unnoticed by him, a little paper note flits off the back of the schematics and lands on the ground. "Magnificent kick, Specter!" Fortress Maximus applauds as he observes the grenade being kicked over him through his external sensors before channeling power to his structural integrity field in anticipation for the powerful explosions that Wheeljack's weapons are infamously known for... except it never arrives. "A dud? Well, don't feel too bad, Sandstorm. Better to find out that this thing doesn't have a kick than sending a soldier out to deploy it only to discover it wasn't functional." There's a bit of silence before Fortress Maximus' external speakers once again intones, "Oh, Loadout, I might need a little space here. I'm about to transform again." And transform he does! Battle Station transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Sit-Com says, imitating Marvin the Martian, "Where's the Kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering KABOOM!" Always the observant Autobot, Lightspeed points at the piece of paper that flutters away from the thermal grenade blue-prints. "Look! Maybe it's some sort of clue to the puzzle!" Peering over his shoulder, the Technobot wonders where the huge Battle Station came from. "It's not every day a fully-equipped base sneaks up on you. That strategy could be quite useful in combat." Sit-Com says, "Someone has taken the Illudium Q-36 Space Modulator!" Specter bows before Fortress Maximus, standing up to notice the paper floating through the air. But Lightspeed is on the case, so the operative hangs back and observes for now. Sandstorm ehs, shifting the prints to the side to look down, then crouchs down to pick up the note. Standing back up, he holds it so both he and Lightspeed can see it. "PS: Resources low. Did not have materials to actually make detonator." Followed by a bunch of techo-jabbering scribble that even after turning it up and down a few times he can't make sense of. "Hey, you two know actually science stuff." Sandstorm passes the note to Lightspeed so he and Max can get a look at the formulae scribbled on it. "Any idea what this is for?" Almost immediately, Lightspeed takes the note and starts to run it through his enormous data banks (calm down ladies). "Thank you Sandstorm. Computing the probability of a match within my memory. Hmm, about a 83 percent chance. Excellent." With the words and numbers flying through Lightspeed's various processors, it isn't long before a match is found. "Judging by the sequence of numeric formulas and chemicals noted, it appears to be a recipe for THERMITE. In short, an explosive device ideal for melting through armor." Handing the piece of paper over to Fortress Maximus, the Technobot gives his intelligent team mate a chance to offer his own expertise on the subject. Fortress Maximus drops down to one knee as he studies the note that was passed to Lightspeed from above. The Headmaster leader is technically the opposite of Jetfire, an extremely well-versed engineer who can assemble existing things and innovate from it, but not scientist who can create bleeding edge technological formulas. Wheeljack was a combination of both, capable of theorizing and physically developing the crazy things that he dreams up of. Fortress Maximus reads the note thoughtfully, his mind retrieving the database of existing formulae and schematics that he had downloaded throughout the years in order to construct things using his construction bay. He places a hand across a section of the formulae written on the note before nodding his head in affirmative to Lightspeed and the others, "I concur, there's a portion of formula that coincides with our current formula. The rest is... well, very impressive to say the least." "..." Sandstorm slaps a palm to his forehead. "No wonder it didn't blow up, it didn't have the blowing up stuff in it!.. Geez, Wheeljack couldn't of written all this on -one paper-?" Of course not, that wouldn't be very absentminded mad scientist like. Turns his attention towards Maximus as the notes are handed off to the Headmaster, a curious look on his face. ".. So you think we'd be able to make some of that stuff now then?" There's a pause, and then a smirk starts to curl his metal lips. "If I can learn to make explosives like that, I've got no problem being the one haulin' them onto the field to use. It's the sort of danger I live for." Pause. "Well, that and the look on some creep Con's faceplate when I blow the slag out of his little hideyhole with it." Specter peers over the other weapons collected, "Shall we dispose of these.. munitions, properly?" Lightspeed is more of a data processor than scientist, but that doesn't mean he can't offer an intelligent opinion. "Well Sandstorm, I would say our staff of seasoned engineers and scientists would have a great head start in creating THERMITE with the information on this note. What do you think Fortress?" "Aye, aye, let's throw them at some Decepticons. Make them go boom. See if they feel lucky, punk," Sit-Com says. "Make them blow-up-able." Sandstorm laughs, giving Sit-Com a swat on the shoulder that's possibly hard enough to make the Junkion stumble. "Now that is JunkTalk I can understand! Hmm." Glances back at the trio of storage lockers when Specter reminds them. "Hey, Max, think you could get your Operations boys to see what's actually usable and whatnot to put this stuff away?" He takes a couple of the other blueprints from the trunk, folding them back up with the thermal seige grenades and tucking them into his cab-compartment. "I'm gonna keep some of these, see if I can't get one of our bomb-makers to double check the -rest- of them for possible weird obmissions before playing around with 'em." Fortress Maximus frowns for a moment as Lightspeed, it just doesn't seem right to be bringing another implementation of WAR into this war again, however soon his expression becomes resolute, "Yes, there's sufficient instructions left in here for us to replicate Wheeljack's work." He looks over Lightspeed, "We'll have to make sure this information doesn't fall to Decepticon hands. I'll entrust the note to you, Lightspeed, keep it safe until you can hand it over to Jetfire and the others. They might be able to innovate even further on this. Considering the situation we're in right now, what with Galvatron's latest insane plans, we're going to need everything we've got to ensure no disaster falls upon Earth. We've already brought enough of those to the Terrans already." The Headmaster leader nods an affirmative in response to Sandstorm's question, "Definitely, we'll have the mechs in the military division properly geared up in time for whatever Galvatron has in plan for us." Gasket and Grommet wheels in from out of subspace and into view, their transport compartment opens, ready to accept cargo, "Feel free to consult us once we get back to Autobot City, I'm sure we can streamline the process of manufacturing these thermite siege grenades once Jetfire and the others take a look at these things. I'll be happy to teach you what I learn from them afterwards."